(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display device mounted on a user's head and configured to display an image.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A head-mounted display (HMD) device is mounted on a user's head and configured to display an image, and has recently emerged as a visualizing apparatus for providing virtual reality and augmented reality.
A conventional head-mounted display device includes a display configured to display an image and a lens disposed between the display and a user's eye and configured to magnify the image and refract the image to the user's eye.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.